Tomorrow
by SilentType23
Summary: Calzona fic. They're MFEO. Will in time get to a mature rating. They are starting college, a time in an adolescent's life that is full of tomorrows. Will the stresses of their freshman year bond them together or tear them apart? "I think you'll know." Moohaha... You're welcome :D (I use the term canon incorrectly in the initial authors notes. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, it's been a long time since I've posted anything on here... my FF writing skills are fairly rusty... I'm okay with ideas, but not the best with dialogue... Anyway, I just felt the need to return to the world of FF, as I have entirely too much time and I also love this website... So, to get on with it, here is yet another college fic. However, Arizona is not the president's daughter, no need to worry. :D haha... Anyway, Calzona is canon within the story and fluff will come in the following chapters, I was just establishing a baseline here. It shall get better... Ah, yes.. I don't own the characters at all, I just love them and ship them like crazy!**_

* * *

Here she was on university grounds that were essentially foreign to her. Callie had lived in Washington all her life but had never stepped foot on a college campus during her youth. Her parents always confined her to her private Catholic schooling and did not allow for much exploration, both personally or geographically. Nope, it was just her constantly running to get from one engagement to the next. They had entirely too much of her time planned out for her, and she would resist, but she knew full and well how much her parents did for her. As a result, she put up with the hectic scheduling and acted happy. If she was being completely honest with herself, some of the organizations paid off in the end, but now she's is finally at college and can put the past behind her. Finally in a place where she could explore independence, make new friends, and eat mediocre cafeteria food. The first two she looked forward to. The last, not so much. She smiled an let out the breath that she had apparently been holding as they nearing the school in their town car as she stepped out, ready to begin the next chapter of her life. She had her purse on her shoulder and turned around to find her father, who suggested they sign in and start the moving in process. They did so and several hours later, she found herself crying alone in her room, with her parents heading back home. She knew that she would miss them, but she never knew it would be this hard. Callie found the box she had tabled 'toiletries' , tore it open, and removed the box of Kleenex that she had brought. Twenty minutes later around the time that her tissue supply was reduced to half its original amount, she found herself dried up, all out of tears.

Upon the change in mood, she decided to unpack her room. It was still early in the morning and her designated roommate had not yet arrived. So, she decided on the bed near the window to the room, and moved her dresser and desk into place. She stared to organize her things into the proper compartments, but heard a knock at her door. With a questioning look, she headed towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw another girl from the floor, looking slightly flustered. She opened the door.

"You knocked?" she asked.

The girl was not able to immediately respond, as the woman who opened the door was so much more than she expected. Noticing her mouth was slightly agape and the brunette was waiting on a response, the blonde suddenly remembered what she had come to say. "Hello!" the blonde exclaimed, and then her brows furrowed. "Apparently I was a total goof and forgot to pack a pair of scissors. Seeing as nobody else has moved in yet, I started to wonder… Do you happen to have any extra?"

The brunette laughed to herself and went and found her collection of scissors that she had packed for her desk. She picked up a pair and handed them to the girl in the doorway who was currently blushing at what she thought was her perceived idiocy. "That could have happened to anybody," the brunette said, as she saw the girls red cheeks. "Really, the only reason it didn't happen to me is because I was a nerd and researched tips on moving in to the dorms," she said, coming to terms with the fact that she was indeed a nerd. The blonde moved past the topic of scissors, creating casual conversation, "So, how's the move in going for you so far?" The brunette shrugged and proceeded to say, "It's going well, I'm just unpacking all of my desk items now." She glanced back to the pile of things that overflowed her desk, and the blonde's eyes followed. After a couple of items fell off, she said, "Yeah… I think I may have overestimated how big this room was gonna be. And my roommate's not even here yet! It's gonna seem so tiny once we're both moved in." The blonde giggled, dimples forming in her cheeks, and sarcastically said, "Yeah, it seems like in high school we think that we're taking some glamorous step in our lives. Then we get here and live a minimalist lifestyle. It's just awesome! Yaaayy!" They both laughed at the comment, and then the blonde's phone rang. She looked at it and back up to Callie, and looked both conflicted and apologetic. "I'm sorry. Apparently my mom can't handle the half hour we've been apart and must talk now." The brunette laughed. She continued, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Bring the scissors back anytime… Calliope Torres, by the way," pointing cheesily to the tacky decoration on the door that showed her name with her left hand as she held out her right. The blonde's lips curled into a smile as the name rolled out of the Latina's lips, and she proceeded to shake the other girls hand. "Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you Calliope." They both lingered for a moment, as Callie felt fluttered, as her name had never sounded so good from another persons lips. Realizing that they were still holding hands, the brunette blushed slightly, and the blonde laughed. "Take care!" And with one last look and a slow release from the handshake, she was off, obligated to talk to her mom on the phone. Callie watched briefly as she walked away, then closed the door again and proceeded to unpack again after she took a brief moment to fan the blush away and then shrugged, smiling to herself in regards to the interaction.

...Arizona accepted the call from her mother as she walked into her room and plopped down on the pathetic excuse for a bed. "Hey mom! Do you find life unbearable without my awesomeness?" Her mother chuckled over the line_... And thus, their introductory day of collegiate life had begun..._

* * *

_**I may have integrated too much of my snark... However, they are quite an entertaining pair with quite the sense of humor. They will be canon eventually, as I said, this was just really a filler chapter. Better things to come, as well as a higher rating... This may seem rather 'K' but the intention is for it to be 'M' eventually. Anyway, if you read this, thanks! Know that I have every intention of it improving with practice, as it has been over a year since I have last posted. Have a good last half of the week and a lovely day or night, whichever time you're reading this.**_

_**d-_-b**_


	2. Chapter 2, Confessions

_**So, as you may already be able to tell, I'm not the type of writer than can force a chapter out everyday. I tried that my first time around on FF, I rushed things in the story, and I always just gave up in the middle because I gave into pressure and as a result ended up unhappy with were the story had gone. With this fic, I am writing when I feel both inspired and motivated. The chapters will be posted when they're posted, and I feel in the long run we'll all be happier that way. Before I continue, I will let you guys know that I have never been in a relationship and I have social anxiety. But there are few things that I love as much as Calzona, and I feel the need to share my passion, and just take the chance of getting bad reviews for not being the bee's knees at writing. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the last and I enjoy the ending. I hope you guys enjoy! Have a lovely week! :D**_

* * *

_Calm down, Arizona, just calm down. _She couldn't settle her nerves as she tried to find a seat in her biology lecture class. Finally she found a seat, not to close to the front, but not so far back as to make it seem like she was not eager to be in the class. So she sat down in the middle of the row of seats, rotated the tiny desk to where she could write on it and then took out the green notebook she had purchased for the class. As she was taking a pen out of her backpack in preparation for taking notes, she looked up and saw a familiar face. Calliope, the girl who she had met during move in week was walking towards her. She smiled as the brunette came closer and waved. "Hey Calliope!" She said, happy to see somebody she knew. "How's your first day going so far?" The brunette smiled back and proceeded to say, "Just had elementary analysis before this. It seems like it will be an interesting class. The professor even has a ponytail." They both laughed and then she continued, "How's yours been?" The blonde answered, "Actually, this is my first class. I'm usually fairly relaxed on the first day, but today I'm kinda nervous." The brunette nodded, "I was a little nervous too, but once you get into class and it starts, you see that it's not as hard as you thought it was going to be. So calm down Arizona, it will go fine." The blonde nodded as seemed to relax. They talked for several minutes until the professor walked onto the stage. They looked seemingly young, and she figured that they may be just as new at this as her class was. She started to tap her pen on her notebook, waiting for the woman to start the class. The woman adjusted the microphone slightly and a very unsavory noise was emitted from the device through the speakers, making half the class jump. Arizona, who usually was not very jumpy, accidentally threw her pen a few rows a way as a result of the surprise stemming from the horrible sound. The Latina saw the whole thing happen and started to laugh out loud when the person who had been hit by the pen on the head rubbed the struck spot and started to look around and Arizona tried to covertly act like she was innocent. Callie reached into her backpack and pulled out another pen for the blonde to use. "That was smooth," she said, still laughing at the endearing situation, and holding the pen out for Arizona to use. Arizona took the pen and started to laugh too. "I'm not always this bad, but today I seem to be the smoothest kid on campus." They giggled for a few more moments until the professor finally started her introduction to the class.

"Good morning class. Thank you for dragging yourselves out of bed to be with me here today. Sorry for that startling start. So, today we'll look over our syllabus and go over what we will cover in the class this semester."

* * *

After the class let out, the two girls decided to grab lunch together seeing as neither had class. They decided to go to the food court and preceded to the pasta line and then stopped at the dessert station were Arizona decided to grab a piece of pound cake. As she did so, she noticed that Callie had started to chuckle to herself. Unsure of what was so funny, she inquired to know why the brunette was laughing.

"What's so funny Calliope?"

The brunette replied, "It's kind of stupid, but in high school my best friend growing up and I had an inside joke about a pound cake innuendo." The blonde continued to look quizzical, and the Latina continued. "It was like, 'I'll pound your cake if you pound mine.'"

The blonde, caught off guard almost snorted milk out of her nose. "Thanks. Make me appear even smoother today." They both briefly laughed and then continued on with their meal.

Arizona chewed on the broccoli she had been served and thought for a moment in her head. She looked at Callie and admired the natural glow that she had. There was a happiness and beauty to her that the blonde had noticed since their first, somewhat unusual meeting. A small part of Arizona felt the impulse to try and make a move to inch this relationship past the measly acquaintance stage. She looked up for a moment while Callie was still chewing and gave into the impulse.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

Callie looked at her and giggled. "No. He was attractive and everything but we never went there. He was always with the cheerleading squad, dance team… a lot of people… kind of a man whore, but one of the best people I know."

Arizona's heart sunk when she heard that Callie had liked him. _It wasn't at all that she disliked guys, she just didn't seem to like them in the same way that the brunette does…_ The Latina noticed that she was in need of another napkin, asked Arizona if she needed anything, and upon the blonde shaking her head left for a moment to grab a napkin. She continued to think to herself… _Calliope hasn't said anything about not dating women. Maybe I can charm her into changing that 'does' into a 'did.'_ Her resolve was built up by the time the other girl returned to the table.

"I take it you didn't date entire teams of people?"

Callie laughed. "No. Definitely not. Far from it."

Arizona proceeded to question, "So what a few boyfriends or possibly a girlfriend or two?" The brunette was caught off guard when asked if she had gone on any Sapphic conquests and her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened slightly. She smiled as she answered the question. "I had a couple of boyfriends. I was with Josh, the last guy, for two years, but we mutually decided to break up since our colleges are at opposite ends of the country." She paused and looked up at the blonde whose brow had very slightly twitched upon her response. "What about you? Did you have any relationships in high school?"

The blonde nodded and smiled thinking back to her days in high school. Callie proceeded, "What was his name?" The blonde, being so used to others being familiar with her sexual orientation grinned, making her dimples pop, at the unintended ignorance of the girl sitting across from her.

"Her actually. Joanne. We were together a sophomore and junior year, but with age we just grew out of each other." The blonde looked at her buddy to observe her response. She looked slightly surprised but not in a bad way. Not bad for her first coming out of her college experience, but the situation was not yet where she wanted it to be.

"That's cool. I didn't mean to offend with guessing wrong, you're just so unlike the very limited number of lesbians at my high school. In a good way," Callie said, smiling genuinely at the end to let the blonde know that nothing had changed as far as judgment goes. Being slightly curious, she continued. "So why are you gay, if you don't mind me asking?"

The blonde thought about how to word her response to the question. "No, Calliope, I don't mind at all," she said to comfort the Latina. "Honestly, in my case, and it's not always like this with everyone, I think I was just born this way," she said with a slight shrug and smile, as she was proud of who she was. "Growing up, I saw boys that were cute and girls, at it just ended up that I was attracted to girls," She coughed, realizing that it may sound wrong, and then clarified,"…women now. It's just, I would see a girl or interact with one and it made my heart beat faster, it distracted me more, and I found that every now and then I just found one that I couldn't get out of my mind. I smiled when I thought about her and I would always feel the electricity when we touched. I know this all probably sounds very cliché, but it's true. I fell for the female race, and I fell hard. And I will never for one moment regret it." She saw a look of understanding on Callie's face.

The brunette proceeded to admit, "I've felt like that before, but I find that it's specific to the person, not the gender. Though my mother would die by me just saying this, I've considered the possibility of going out with another female, I've just never acted on it. Especially in a Catholic school. It was probably partly me giving in to peer pressure, partly just the fear of rejection and trying something new." Callie looked up at the blonde who was smiling, and behind her wall of self-doubt she felt a small weight was lifted off her chest as she told the blonde something that she had never told anyone else before.

They talked about a couple of other things, and then the brunette managed to check the time on her phone. Surprised by how much time had passed, she started to get up to throw her plate away, took the blonde's also, and came back to gather her things, finding Arizona waiting to walk out the door with her and then part ways for their next class. She got her stuff and they walked out the door of the cafeteria and stopped briefly in front of two benches.

The blonde bit her lip and decided to disregard her nerves. She looked at Callie. "Peer pressure shouldn't affect you too much here. You just have to do what feels right."

The Latina looked in the eyes of the blonde, her orbs personally exhibiting looks of both insecurity and gratitude. She looked at her feet and mumbled, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

The blonde looked at her with endearment, infatuation, and understanding, simultaneously. Seeing the doubt, she lifted the girls chin with her hand. She leaned forward and took the brunettes lips in hers for a brief moment, and became immediately and inexplicably intoxicated, but knew she must quickly pull away as to not overwhelm her friend. They parted and looked in each other's eyes briefly and the blonde nodded and smiled, causing her dimples to develop again.

"Start there."

She turned around and headed to her next class experiencing both excitement and a very minute level of apprehension. She waved behind her. "Have a good day Calliope." She couldn't stop grinning.

The brunette, meanwhile stayed stationary for several more seconds, trying to completely process what had just happened. Her hand moved up unconsciously for her fingers to trace where the blonde's soft, pink lips had brushed hers. She formed a small smile, and then began to walk to her next class.

* * *

_**Well, I hope that was satisfactory and that the rust is going away. This stuff may sound cheesy, like what I had Arizona say or the doubt that Callie feels, but I experience both. As far as Josh goes, I just had no idea of an insignificant name and decided randomly. I hope to update again soon, but will only do so with the cooperation of my noggin. Once again, have a lovely week and I look forward to seeing you next time. Thank you for your time. d-_-b**_

_**Side note: Arizona may seem in some ways not as ballsy as she was when we first met her, but I wanted to explore the possibility that she gained confidence through her experiences in college. Not everybody starts out a womanizer. I know this all to well. Anyway, just including that for those who may feel as if that part of the characterization has been lead slightly astray.**_


End file.
